1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile television (TV) phone terminal, and more particularly, to a receiving and sending method of a mobile TV phone and a mobile TV phone terminal in a manner mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a mobile phone with a TV function has been spread. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 6-292195 (Patent Document 1) discloses a mobile radio TV phone, in which a phone number of a receiver, or a called party, is inputted from a key operating unit of a main body of a mobile terminal device while visually checking it on a display unit of a liquid crystal monitor. A call is generated by sending a radio signal via a control and radio circuit and an antenna of the device main body, the line is connected by radio to the terminal of the receiver, and an audio, image, or, character signal is received and sent between the terminals via the radio signal serving as a medium. Sound information sent to the terminal of the receiver is inputted as a sound signal by a microphone, and image information is picked-up as an image by a camera in the mobile radio TV phone and is sent to the terminal of the receiver. The sound information received in the terminal of the receiver is outputted as sound via a speaker or ear phone, and an image or character information is displayed as a video image on the display unit.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2000-332904 (Patent Document 2) discloses a mobile TV phone terminal. The mobile TV phone terminal comprises image pick-up means which captures an image, display means, sound input means, sound output means, operating means which is operated in various operations and in the input operation of character data, communication means which communicates sound data, character data, and image data, email creating means which creates an email by using characters inputted by the operation of the operating means. The mobile TV phone terminal further includes control means which creates an email with an image that is formed by adding the image data of, e.g., the face of a sender to the character data created by the email creating means in response to an instruction for creating the email with the image from the operating means and which sends the email with the image by the communication means in response to the instruction for sending the email with the image from the operating means.
Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2002-118649 (Patent Document 3) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2003-204378 (Patent Document 4) disclose a TV phone system. The system comprises a relay station connected via a communication carrier network, a mobile TV phone which communicates multiplex data that is obtained by multiplexing video, voice, and communication data by exchanging the lines via a radio network and a communication carrier network, a data multiplexing and demutiplexing device which separates the communication data to the Internet from the multiplex data that is being communicated by exchanging in the communication carrier network, which sends the separated communication data to the Internet, and which multiplexes response data from the Internet for the communication data to the multiplex data. The TV phone system further includes an Internet gateway which connects the communication carrier network and the Internet, and a service provider which creates response data for the communication data separated by the data multiplexing and separating device. In the TV phone system, an application for the mobile TV phone and an access application to the Internet are operated in parallel therewith in the mobile TV phone terminal, thereby simultaneously accessing the Internet and receiving and sending an email and browsing a homepage while making a phone call by the mobile TV phone.
Conventional methods for limiting the communication of a mobile phone in a manner mode are proposed, having means for setting the manner mode against the use of a mobile phone in the place in which externally output sound should be refrained, e.g., in the train or theater (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2003-32746 (Patent Document 5)). To the incoming call in the manner mode, a message indicating that the communication is not allowed is sent to a caller.
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2000-332904 (Patent Document 2), the email with the image is received or sent for communication without externally outputting the sound. However, according to this method, image data with the large amount of data needs to be sent as an email via an email server, and there is a problem that the original TV phone function is not effectively used.
By using the mobile TV phone terminal disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2002-118649 (Patent Document 3) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2003-204378 (Patent Document 4), it is possible to receive and send the email while communicating the image data with the TV phone function. That is, it is possible to communicate with another party using the email together the image data while refraining from generating voice in the TV phone. However, in this case, an email application needs to start, independently of the TV phone function. The operation is troublesome that the email address of the receiver needs to additionally be inputted.